Erik Von Darkmoore
TO DO List - Questions #Other Traditions ##What is known about the other traditions that may be in town? ##Who are their leaders? Did the previous Hermetic Leader leave any information behind as to the names of these people. #Getting Married ##Erik is on the lookout for a potential wife. Ideally she would be younger (20's), be connected or a member of the order. ##*Erik has a need to have one or more direct heirs to pass along his knowledge and accumulated influence. #Older People #*Given the fact that it has only been about 13 years since the collapase of society, I would like to start finding people who are older (30+) that would have skills or knowledge that could be lost if it not passed down to another generation. #*At a minimum what I am looking for is to write down what people remember on how they used to do their jobs. At best, if I feel their skill is valuable, I would have them train a replacement. #**Does the chantry have resources that could support this effort #**Does Siemens have resources that could support this effort #**Do I have have resources (OOO) or allies (OO) or influence (OO) enough to support this. #*This would be a good job for the spy network to ask around on who used to do what. #Schools #*Advanced skills will be lost to history if no new children are taught. Initially a school may be set up to train children needed to replace those people who are currently runing Siemens. Training in the academics, sciences, technology and commerce would be taught. #*These schools would initially be secret, but may be opened in the future for other members of the eliete. #*Those older people with skills would be used to teach the younger crowd. #Prep for Generation 2+ #*At this time the finding of raw material is realitivly easy. However as the population increases the need for hard to find or basic items becomes more difficult. #*What I would like to do is start using some resources of Siemens, my own, or the chantries to start collecting items that may still be lying around and hide those things in secure locations. Things like clothing, weapons, armor, vehicles, planes, tolet paper, etc. #*Ideally, I would like to use Nellis AFB if it is not already overrun. #Nellis AFB #*I need to find out what state Nellis AFB is in. If the location is salvageble I would like to take it over and start to make it a more secured compound for the well to do. A fortified city within a city. I would have to see if Bob would not mind. #*I would like to see if there is a pilot or two still left. If so I would like to hook them up with a mechanic in order to keep 1 or 2 planes capable of flying. These planes would only be used in dire emergencies. #*If there is enough pilots, I would like to fund an expidition to Altus AFB to get the KC-135 (tankers), C-5, and C-130 that are stationed there. The idea is to use the tankers to get the fuel for planes that would be at airports and military bases. #Area 51 #*Is there anything left at area 51 (i.e advanced technology, etc) #*Is this known as a technocracy stronghold?? #Breeding Program #*Given how small the local population is relative to the surrounding area, having a larger population offers more workers that would be needed to restart humanity. However this would need to be balenced with food and waste production. #**There may need to be a bargen set up with the local verbena to assist in the reproduction and food production. #Council of 9 / Rebuild Council of 9 #*With everything fragmented, is there any semblence of the council of 9 being reestablished. If the remaining elders did have communications who were they. #*With remaining mages being so little in number, there is risk of war amoung the traditions for new apprentices. #What building is the chantry ##What wards are around the chantry for protection ##How much empty space is availible #Get a list of who is who in the chantry #*Need to find out their magical Abilities and Mundane abilities #*Adapts (8 remaining) #**Who are they and what positions within Vegas to they hold. #*Apprentices (25 remaining) #**Who are they and what poisitions within Vegas to they hold. #**Are they allowed out of the chantry #Review and Update Training Program for Apprentices #*Apprentices may not like it, but given the situation at hand, the apprentices need to be trained as quickly as possible while still maintaining a proper training program. #*Is there an adapt in charge of training, if not one needs to be appointed. #Spy Network #*Never had a real need for one of these before, I need to put together a spy network that will be able to feed me both mundane information and magical information. #*Would like to see if there is an adapt skilled enough to be the chantry spy master. If not I may have to go and find someone #Find out what happen to chantry elder #*I know that he left in a hury and took two adapts with him, but I don't know the reason. Background Erik grew up as the older son of a very well to do german family *Mother: For some reason his mother hated him (rolled a 1, on a scale of 1(hate):10(love)) *Father: For some reason his father hated him (rolled a 2, on a scale of 1:10) *Sister: His younger sister, by 3 years loved him (rolled a 9, on a scale of 1:10) *Born June 20, 1975 *Age 16 - 24 **While at boarding school Erik was approached by a professor that knew that Erik had more talent then he was showing. This is when he was brought into the fold as an apprentice in the Order of Hermes. By the time that he was done with college he was also done with his apprenticship training. *Age 24 (yr 1999) **Erik obtains an entry level program manager position at Siemens and is transferred to a division of the company located in Las Vegas, NV, USA. This was done with the aid of the Hermetics who wanted to have Erik be assigned at the Chantry located there. *Age 25 (yr 2000) **The avatar storm hit, killing most people in the world.